The Silver Dragon
by Alena Spirit of Hyperness
Summary: Evera has just come home, and randomly found a stone out on her lawn. Picking it up, she took it into her house. It then hatches without her knowing, and once she sees its contents, she finds her life changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Alright alright! Call me an idiot for starting another series when I already got one goin' on. =P HOWEVER, my excuse: The other writers do it, so why can't I? =D ...Yes, yes. VERY strong arguement. *Sarcastically* :P

Anyways. This is a tad bit sketchy in the beginning, but I'm still working on it, so hopefully it's good! It's the usual 'girl falls into _', but hopefully I can provide a few twists to that. ^^ Such as with this story.

* * *

Chapter 1. The Beginning

She looked around, brushing brown, wavy locks out of her eyes. Locks that had escaped while she ran her usual run. Feeling them coated in sweat and salt, she proceeded to wipe even that out of her eyes. Turning green eyes towards the unusually large rock on the pathway, she stalked over to it, examining it with a curious eye.

Brushing her hand gently over it, she drew it away in an instant, upon feeling a tiny spark erupt from it. Startled, she couldn't help but exclaim, "When the heck are rocks magnets for electricity?"

Waiting a few minutes, she brought her hand back down to it, this time feeling no electrical charge. Continuing to run her hand over the smooth, flawless rock, she took in its texture and color. "Someone took the time to sand this down!" She exclaimed in a singsong manner.

Tapping it, she noticed that it was also hollow, judging by the way it sounded when she tapped on its hard surface. Grinning, she picked it up. "I found a silver colored stone!" Looking up at her house, she was still surprised to find the stone on the lawn, having found itself there barely an hour after she had gone on one of her usual runs. "Not here when I left, too. And wouldn't someone have retrieved this rock if they had dropped it by accident?"

Pulling at her keys from her neat little bundle of running supplies, she made her way up the steps and towards the house, opening first the screen door, and then sticking her blue plated key into the main door, turning it and opening it successfully. "Evera," She told herself, "What are you going to eat? Families gone for about a month, so I have nothing to do in that period."

Grinning, she slipped into the house, happy it was still summer vacation. Setting the stone on the table, she slipped into the kitchen, opening the fridge to examine it. Finding nothing, she slipped into the cabinets, pulling out several packs of ramen. Unwrapping them, and stuffing them into a bowl, filling them with water, she stuck the ramen into the microwave, setting the usual time at three minutes.

Slipping into her room, Evera grabbed one of her newer books, and sat at the table, reading it, waiting for the food to finish cooking. Kicking her feet up onto another chair, she leaned into the one she was in, trying not to disturb her tuxedoed, and easily scared, black and white cat. Hearing the buzzer beep, she got up from her chairs, diving towards the kitchen, her hungry stomach urging her on towards it.

Pulling a plastic fork out, she pulled the ramen out, beginning her meal of it in an instant. Walking back towards the book, she reopened it, delving into the story, oblivious to the cracking of the egg next to her. She put everything to the back of her mind as she read, creating a wall between her and the world.

Evera was snapped out of it, however, through a clicking sound. Looking up in the direction of the stone, she nearly fell out of her chair, surprised to see a large dragon on the table, unfolding once foiled wings. Seeing it look at her, silver colored eyes, a deeper, far more detailed silvered color then the rest of its body, it crawled towards her cautiously.

Snapping it's jaw at her in a gentle manner, as if it were scolding its child, it looked to Evera's left hand, indicating she raise it. Unsure of what to do, she brought it up, making to pet its scales. It finished for her, darting its head in to touch her hand, letting Evera feel pain.

Shrieking in pain, for the first time in a long time, she clutched her hand, feeling it tingle with pain, as if it were being stabbed over and over, into non-existence. Feeling blackness on the edge of her vision, she flopped over onto the table, letting it enter her sight with gratefulness.

The clicking sound resounded through her head, rumbling through both ears clearly. _Wake up, Evera, _She heard a mental thought, _Face me with the brave intensity you show everyone else._

Evera opened her green eyes, staring into the silver eyes with an intense glare. Looking at her hand, with a silvery oval residing on it, she snapped at the dragon. "That hurt!" She then froze, as if realizing something.

It snorted, as if in amusement. _Of course it did. _The eyes and mental connection told her. _Are you surprised to see a dragon? To know that that series you read… Inheritance Cycle, is proving to be so very real?_

"What else do you think?" Evera snapped, once again, "To be perfectly calm and accept all this like I do with everything?"

_Is that not what you did with the death of your mother?_ The dragon asked.

Shrinking away, as if having been scolded, Evera asked softly, "How did you know of that? In the story, Saphira, to my knowledge, could not know Eragon's past, not unless he explained it to her."

_Simple. _The silver dragon stretched its wings, silver scales glinting in the light, and took off flying, _I am far more powerful then she was at this age. Why else do you think I can speak so soon?_ It touched Evera's nose with its own nose, before drawing away.

_Name me, _It spoke to her, landing on the table gracefully.

"Gin." Evera spoke, "Mostly because of your silver scales, and that is what the name means."

Gin snorted, laughing once again. _You are quite the interesting girl, naming a dragon after the color of the dragons scales. It is an interesting name, however, so I will keep it. Especially since it is a female name, and I am female. Fortunately for you, however, the larger I grow, the more intricate my scales and I will become._

It's eyes glittered mischievously. Taking to the air, it landed on the chair where Evera's cat had originally been. _Silly cat. _It said, as if he could hear her.

Smoke erupted from its mouth, and Evera blocked its mouth and nostrils off. "No smoking." She told it, "Otherwise the alarm will go off."

It nodded amusedly. _If it will please you, then I will avoid letting smoke erupt from my mouth._

Evera nodded, "Thank you! I really hate dealing with that thing."

Gin looked at her, _Do you have any… Food? Raw meat?_

Looking towards her fridge, Evera spoke, "Yeah. It'll be cold though. Want me to warm it up for ya?"

She shook her head intensely, _No. I would rather not spoil myself on cooked meat._

Gin's eyes looked at Evera, before flying towards the fridge. _Open it._ Gin started, attempting to curl her claws around the fridge, and beat her wings roughly. The door flew open, and Gin stuck her snout in curiously, attempting to find food to feed herself with.

Finding one of the frozen bags containing meat, Gin pulled it out, ripping it open and bit down hard on the meat, crunching the frozen meat with ease. Evera saw a slight shiver ripple through the dragon's body, and asked, "Cold?" In a very teasing manner.

Gin lifted her head to look at Evera. _Of course not. What would make you think I'm cold?_

Evera laughed, before opening her book up, and continued to read it. Gin, upon finishing her meal, flew into the air, and landed on the table next to Evera, studying the cover of the book she was reading.

* * *

So, likey? Hatey? Personally, I feel I shouldn't have left off at that part. - Probably shouldn't have, but ya'll can curse my eagerness to kick her into Alaga- ...Whoops. Almost spoiled a small portion of the plot. =P Hopefully none of ya'll can guess it from that VERY MINOR hint I left. XP And hopefully, I already set these two characters apart already, but if not, then lemme know if there's not much of a difference between your characters, and as I write the story out, I'll try and make it a bit more obvious. At least I'm trying, right? =P

Also! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review! It's something every author wants, and it's something I'm trying to get a tad bit more active in after a year of not reviewing! Us authors always appreciate reviews! ^o^


	2. The Next Day

Here's some more of mah favorite characters, Gin and Evera! Hopefully, those who saw this story, and reviewed/added to favorites and/or alerts will enjoy this chapter too. I have plans for these characters, big plans... *Snickers* I wanna try and fastforward time so that they get to Alagaesia, but first! I want to develop their characters beforehand, so that ya'll know what their like, and how they interact with eachother/treat the outside world. So hopefully any speeding will be understood!

* * *

Ch. 2 The Next Day

Evera woke to the pounce of a silvery dragon thudding onto her lap. She had fallen asleep on the couch, with no blankets. Seeing the silver eyes of Gin look into hers, she raised her hands to cup Gin's head in them. The dragon refused to move her head from Evera's hands, instead leaning it into her left hand, the one with the silvery scar.

Evera felt that quickening excitement thud in her chest, all the while wondering how a dragon, much less one from a book series she had read, came to her world. Letting her nails dig into the dragons scales, she started to massage the mythical creature, with ten years of animal massages behind her fingers. They quickly found the more enjoyable parts that Gin enjoyed having her head be rubbed with.

The dragon did a throaty purr, nowhere near as elegant as a cats purr, but close enough that one unfamiliar with felines would be unable to tell the difference. Evera studied the dragons small, lithe body, heavily scaled, with the wings slightly outstretched. They resembled silvery membranes, as thick as two inches, and appearing to be easily ripped and yet, when one felt them, they were very strong. Able to resist any wind thrown at them. However, due to their lack in protection, could easily be pierced by sharp objects.

The dragon's limbs were well muscled, built to take in hard landings as its bulk grew. Sharp talons extended from its forelegs and hind legs, each one silvery, and appearing as if they had been painted on by a professional nail stylist. The tail was the same color as the rest of the scales, with a sharply pointed tip. It went side-to-side gently at times, and then ferociously at other times.

The dragon lacked elongated spines, however. It still had them, but they appeared to be merely stumps coming out of the creatures scales. Sharply angled eyes, with a deep knowledge in them that outlasted someone of great knowledge in her worlds, as if they knew things others had no clue of. It opened its jaws, showing ivory teeth, each one at a point, despite their dulled ends. Evera ran her finger along a tooth, amazed at how something so dull could very possibly easily pierce stone.

It was something she would have to experiment with. She grinned at the idea of seeing how hard of a stone her dragon could pierce with its teeth.

_Not wise, _Gin said through their mental connection, _Not wise at all you silly girl._

Her tone was gentle, as if she were scolding Evera gently. However, the dragon made to look as if it were smiling with its mouth.

The dragon suddenly crouched low to the ground, and then jumped into the air, wings expanding and flapping suddenly, allowing the dragon to hover in midair. That's when Evera looked out the window, and almost gasped at the sight. "It's still nighttime." Instantly, she felt a burst of exhaustion and coldness.

_Of course. _Gin smirked, a hint of one of her teeth showing. _I woke you up so that you could accompany me outside. I do so want a look at the great outdoors, after all._

Evera, who would normally have just crawled back into her slumber, instead got up from her sleeping area, heading to her room to put on warmer clothes. Rubbing her eyes, she had not noticed how tired she really had been, until her dragon had told her it was still nighttime. Rummaging around in her dresser, she succeeded in finding a warm pair of pants, along with her soccer sweater. Looking herself in the mirror, she took in her appearance. Long, messy hair hung around her face, showing proof of her recent sleeping. Yawning, she fumbled around for one of her pairs of glasses, so that she was able to see more clearly.

Pulling off her shorts and t-shirt from the day beforehand, and then pulling on one of her jeans, she looked herself in the mirror, taking in the site of her without a shirt on. Grinning, she decided to give herself a small moment of freedom, and walked up to her mirror, examining her slowly developing body. She also took in her height, still quite tall for her age.

She had recently gone to the doctors, for her annual check-up. According to the doctor, her and her younger brother had grown at a speed that they had yet to witness in their practice. Her younger brother had grown nine inches in three years, while she had grown seven inches in three years. Grinning, she took in her five foot, seven inch frame, curious of as to whether she'd grow to be taller then her mother had been when she had been alive.

_Are you going to be staring at the mirror the whole time, or are you going to accompany me on our walk through the nighttime? _Gin asked her, poking her head into the doorway. _That is a very odd habit you have. And you like to tell others your not as vain as other females. _She walked up to Evera, thumping her tail gently against her legs.

Then, letting her wings pick herself up, she let herself land on Evera's shoulders, staring into the mirror with curiosity. _I finally get to see the outside world with my own eyes. _Gin told Evera, tail twitching with excitement.

Grabbing her phone, and her favorite hiking pack, she stuffed the phone into it, along with several other various objects she refused to leave her home without. Upon finding all she needed, she then found some objects she could leave home without, but was still reluctant to leave behind. Shouldering the pack, she looked at the dragon, keys dangling in her hands. "So, where shall we go?"

_Where ever we can go. _The silver dragon said eagerly, still clinging to Evera's shoulder.

Looking at the dragon with surprise, Evera laughed. "A tad bit to eager, aren't we?" She teased the young dragon, who, despite her mind, was still no more then an infant. She curled her tail around Evera's neck and pointed her head towards the door.

_Off we go!_

"To where?"

_Where ever!_

"To the great beyond?"

_Even that!_

"You seemed so serious earlier. What happened to you?"

_The world. _Gin flew off Evera's shoulders, and flapped in mid-air. _What young dragon wouldn't be excited to see the world for the first time? Unfortunately, I have no clue as to what clean, fresh air smells of. Shame that my first time tasting air is here, in a very polluted area…_

Evera sighed, feeling her sweater bunch up along her arms, due to their length. _Thirteen years you have lived, _Gin smirked, _And you have grown like a weed in that time. I'm curious as to when you will stop growing, too. Isn't the average age for when a female stops growing around twenty-one years? I am eager to learn how tall you will be once you reach that age._

"Picking on my height, are you now?" Evera teased the dragon, gripping its head and giving it a quick kiss, like what she usually did with her cats. Pulling Gins head to her chest, she gave the dragon a hug to its head, letting the rest of Gins body fly while she did so.

Releasing once she was finished, Evera walked towards the door leading to the front of her house, keys clinking all the way. Unlocking the door, she opened it, letting both her and the dragon out, then closing the door. Sticking her blue plated key into the handle, she twisted the keys, locking the door effectively.

Turning around, Evera felt the dragon flying next to her, moving air currents all around itself as she flapped her wings. Looking up and down the streets at the dim streetlights, she walked down the slanted driveway, curiously looking at the dark world laid out before her.

"First time out after dark." She mumbled to Gin, "Usually it's dangerous outside, due to the fact that more creepy people tend to come out at night."

_So? _Gin, told her, knowing of the danger. _I'll just claw out their eyes! _

"Maybe," Evera said, "But what if they have guns? You may have the wisdom of a hundred and fifty year old person, but not the body of a dragon that is far larger then you. Or the ability to use fire. Suppose the person has a gun and shoots you?"

Gin snorted, _Then I won't let them shoot me. _

Evera laughed, cautiously and nervously. Gin was proving to be more reckless then one would think. Before finally leaving the house, she had seemed calm and rational. "I'll be sure to figure out a way to let you outside more often, away from the prying eyes of others." Gin looked at Evera, with wide, excited eyes.

Flitting through the night, Evera saw the dragons scales glitter with every burst of fluorescent light hitting her scales, changing their color to a darker, more blackish, color. Evera took the roads of the neighborhood that she knew so well, unsure of whether she should go through the area that had more houses, or through the streets that had cars running along them almost consistently.

Weighing her options, she opted for the more quiet route, that had sleeping houses, instead of people wide awake, or almost, and driving a car along a busy road. "Just don't make any loud sounds." Evera told Gin cautiously, speaking in a normal voice, but regulating that her volume doesn't change.

_You think I plan on disturbing people? _Gin asked playfully, _What other things do you think I'm going to do on this walk? Break into a house and kill someone?_

"Maybe." Evera teased the dragon playfully. "If you could breathe fire, you might set the whole city aflame though." At this, she faked becoming thoughtful, slowing her walk down and putting a hand under her chin. All the while she rested her elbow on her other arm, that was curled around her stomach, just high enough the first arm could touch it.

The dragon snorted, before speaking again. _How about instead of planning on how to burn the government down, we continue our walk?_

"Kidding, kidding." Evera said, raising her arms to fake resignation. "I wouldn't actually do that. After all, if we did we'd be considered terrorists and charged with betraying America."

Gin snorted, before snaking her way through the air to fly several feet ahead of Evera. _You have an interesting name. Shame you don't know why your parents gave you it, since it isn't in your memory._

Gaping at the dragon, Evera closed her mouth again. "For such a wise creature, your constantly changing the subject."

_Maybe, _Gin gave her thoughts to Evera, _But at least I am pondering things, correct?_

"I guess." Evera teased her dragon, sticking her tongue out at the silver mammal. Gin ignored her comment, instead flitting around the area, getting a closer view of everything. The dragon, occasionally, would sniff a more foreign object out of curiosity, sometimes acting like a dog in the process.

Seeing the dragon yawn, Evera felt a wave of exhaustion crash over her. "Tired, Gin?" She walked up to the dragon, who had been sniffing several leaves. Reaching out to grab the dragon, and tuck her into Evera's sweater, it flitted out of her hands, and higher up a hill they were on. Gin returned, carrying a dead rabbit in her jaws.

Dropping the rabbit onto the sidewalk, Evera witnessed the dragon dip her jaws closely to the dead animal, blood slowly spilling onto the sidewalk. Gin took a quick sniff of the pitiful, dead creature, before snapping her jaws into the flesh powerfully, ripping meat off the carcass, along with several bones.

Evera jumped in surprised, having never seen an animal outside of her cats eat dead mice or gophers. As she had just learned, there was far more blood in a rabbit then in a mouse or gopher, resulting in several small drops of the same substance to spill onto the sidewalk. They mixed into the already slowly growing pile of blood on the cement. Gin finished the rabbit in several large bites, before flying into Evera's arms, snuggling into them and falling asleep in an instant.

Evera, who had been shocked for a few minutes, slowly grinned. "Good night, Gin."

Walking back to her house carefully, the dragon, despite several large, accidental bumps, remained asleep. Gin even slept through Evera's jingling keys, despite for more sensitive hearing then Evera's. Gently entering the house, and locking the door again, she silently moved back to her position on the couch, now stone-cold, due to an hours walk in the dead of night.

Before falling asleep herself, Evera felt the dragons body heat, warming her from head to toe. As she fell asleep, her grip on the dragon loosened, until her arms finally fell off the shifting dragon.

* * *

One more request before I leave!

R&R! It... Kindamaybesorta encourages me to write faster? :P


	3. Saturday

Here's the next chapter! ^^ And for once, I submit one in 2 days. O-o TWO DAYS. IT'S SO... EERIE. WEIRD. FREAKY. Anyways, to let ya'll continue with your reading. :P

* * *

Ch. 3 Saturday

"Yeah, I got a few letters over the week dad." Evera said on the phone, holding several letters in one hand, and holding the phone to her ear with the other. "No, nothing exciting happened. And no, none of the letters seem that important, outside of the phone bill from T-Mobile. Amazing, huh? Might be a few bills in the pile I didn't catch, though."

Silence. Then Evera laughed, at a joke her dad had made. "No, the cats have yet to kill each other, if they did, then I wouldn't have seen all four of them this morning." More silence, then laughter. "If they had killed each other, then I think I would know." Evera teased her father, who was on the other end of the line.

Looking at her dragon, who was sitting on the table impatiently, tapping her claws along her scales, silently counting each one. "Alright, I'll forward all the letters to you tomorrow. I'll see you in a month. Bye!"

Upon hearing the click, to indicate that the conversation was over, Gin flew into the air joyfully. Evera looked at the dragon questioningly, still confused as to why the dragon wasn't growing at the rate that Saphira had grown in the books. The dragon curled around Evera's legs, letting out another growl, each day the growls sounding more and more like a felines purr. Even the dragons appetite was starting to grow larger, and neither of them were sure why.

_Since it's daytime, shall we just… Discuss our pasts? _Gin asked Evera, well aware that she couldn't go outside in the daytime due to Evera's fear of losing the dragon to someone who spots, and successfully captures the dragon. The day had been slow so far, with Gin unable to get Evera to leave the house.

Evera looked at the dragon, before speaking once more, "Why discuss our pasts when you already know my entire life, and your life consisted of an egg?"

Gin snorted, flying into the air to land on Evera's shoulder. _Obviously, so that we can build a much better connection with each other than what our silvery, magical bond can form._

Evera looked at the dragon, considering what Gin had said. "True," She spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully, "And besides, it gives us something to do, considering how boring this day is."

_So what if the days boring? _Gin asked, then paused, before continuing, _First question. Where is your whole family?_

"You should already know that one." Evera said to Gin in a playful manner, "But since you asked, and you want us to bond, my dad's in the military. This happens occasionally, so I'm quite used to it. We've even come up with a system as you witnessed earlier. Whenever we get letters here over the week, I ship them off to him every Sunday."

_But today's Saturday. _Gin told her, _How does what you do involve calling him every Saturday?_

"Simple, you silly dragon," Evera teased Gin, "I call him every Saturday, to report to him on what to expect."

_Mother? _Gin asked curiously.

Evera went silent for several minutes, before speaking again. "I think you already know what happened with her, Gin."

The dragon nodded her head respectively, realizing she had touched a certain issue, but had wanted to test it to see whether Evera could talk about it with her. Changing the subject, she continued questioning Evera on the original subject. _So why does he leave you home, but take your two brothers with you?_

"Occasionally, we'll have to pack up our house and move," Evera started, brushing off the earlier subject, "But sometimes he leaves me here, to hold down the fort. It's a lot cheaper, according to him, then just hiring someone from out of the blue to keep an eye on the house while we're away. Every time he's going to be gone for more then a month, though, he has us pack up and move. We have four members in the family, so it can vary on whether we rent an apartment, or a house. This time, we rented a house from renters. Of course, he has one of his more trusted friends check up on me every few days."

_The brothers? _Gin asked, _You never answered that question. You explained why you stay here, instead of that._

"He tends to either drop them off with friends, or take them with him." Evera said calmly. "Look through your knowledge of my past, and tell me, have you ever once seen them listen to me Gin?"

She saw Gin close her eyes for several seconds, concentrating hard. _No, _The dragon smugly said, _There are some impressive fights the three of you had though._

She heard the dragon snicker, letting loose short bursts of smoke from her nostrils. The sound accompanied with it gave her slight shivers, almost unnoticeable even by her. "My turn to ask a few questions." Evera said, running her finger along the dragons snout, causing it to sneeze.

"When do you think you came here?" At this point, she saw the dragons face scrunch up, as if it were thinking hard on the answer.

_Sometime… Shortly before your countries civil war. _Came the answer, surprising Evera greatly.

"How sure are you of this?" She asked, surprised at the dragons answer, and how certain Gin sounded of it.

_I'm about as sure of it as I am sure that the name Gin also refers to a type of alcohol. _Came her answer.

"In other words, very sure." Evera said confidently. Gins head bobbed up and down.

"So how would you know this little bit of an interesting fact?" Evera asked, curiosity causing her to ask how the dragon was so sure of when she came here.

Gin smirked in her dragon-like manner. _Us hatchlings, unknown to most Riders, are able to send thought tendrils outwards from our shells, allowing us to examine our surrounding area undetected by everything outside of spirits. I vaguely remember wars going on from such a long time ago._

Evera leaned in, curiosity deepened by the intriguing dragon. "So how are you able to move about? You couldn't have been on my lawn for years, before somehow becoming unearthed."

At this, she saw Gin shrug. _I have no clue. The best theory I have about it, though, is that magic from my homeland allowed me to move around efficiently. Especially considering the fact that I highly doubt I was making myself move around._

"It's possible." Evera said slowly, letting her mind process what she was hearing. "What was the widest radius your thoughts could travel around the area?"

This time, instead of seeing the dragon's thoughts on her face, she felt Gin's thoughts brush against hers, allowing her to see what Gin was processing in her head. She shivered slightly at the contact, having yet to adjust to Gin's consciousness, even though they used it constantly. Immediately drawing her mind away from Evera, Gin looked up at her.

_I would have to say close to fifty miles, according to your peoples 'modern' estimations. _Evera looked at the dragon, her mouth hanging open, surprised that a dragon hatchling still in the egg could travel so far with their mind. _Remember, _Gin continued, _Our worlds estimations are more then likely far different from yours. A mile at my place could be far larger then yours. I wouldn't know, though. I hardly got to see it through my egg._

Putting her elbows on the table in front of her, she rested her chin in her hands, silently thinking. "Why me?" She asked quietly, "Why a thirteen year old girl? And why were you even sent here in the first place?" Gin looked at her, before mentally connecting with her again.

_I chose you because you are, according to what I believe, a true Rider. _Gin spoke to her tentatively, _But I do not know why, nor how, I was sent here. Nor do I know as to whether we will ever go to my homeland, or remain here._

Evera looked at her, wishing the dragon had a better answer then that.

* * *

Tad bit short, eh? And hopefully this explains a tad bit more! Kinda more of an explaining chapter, then an actiony one. And hopefully it gives you readers a tad bit more to ponder. XP And obviously, some of the stuff I made up for Gin. Like the whole 'thought tendril' thing. Personally, to me it makes a lot of sense. Especially considering that wild dragons have a high tendency of hatching when times are well. Then there's the whole thing where they have quite a bit of knowledge. Especially with Saphira's spazz in the beginning of the first book. Kinda explains how she knows of the whole 'oath breaker' thing, right? Ah well. I'm no die-hard fan of the Inheritance Cycle (Though I do highly enjoy the series.) so I might have gotten a bit of info wrong. Anyways, I got a few issues in my reviews section that I wished to tackle and explain.

burningbow44 : 10 days a tad bit long for ya? Normally, it takes me about 1-2 months to update my stories! =P So fortunately for you, if you ever decide to read this story again, I'm very enthusiastic in this story! X3

WhiteWinterStar : Have no fear! Pretty much everything you see in my stories are well thoughtout, and usually nothing occurs without my pondering it. I had originally had the story planned to go in a different direction, but then I changed my mind. And hopefully you can see why no one other then Evera was home for a month. Irresponsible parent, no? A tad bit? Probably. And don't worry. I hate boring stories too, and am considering ways in which I can increase the action in here. The life of living with a dragon surely can't be boring, can it? First week might be though, due to the lack of hints that some mythical beast is residing in the neighborhood.

Commentaholic's Dad : Thank you for pointing that out! I probably got a tad bit to into typing the story, that I accidentally came up with the wrong words on the spot. ^^' Already working on editing it, so hopefully it makes more sense!

Hopefully I answered everyone's questions here!


	4. 5 Years Later

SO. After abusing you all with a lack of chapters, here's the fourth chapter! It takes place... 5 years from the third chapter, I believe. Stories not going the way I had originally planned, but ah well. v.v I'll see what I can do. And as a quick note~ The new additiion to the story is from a species I personally designed. ^_^ And I'm not demanding you all love him or accept his new place in the story, but I AM curious as to what ya'll think of 'im.

The basic idea for him might seem unoriginal at first, but as the story progresses, this Enmalian (As I've titled the species) will show plenty of differences between what you normally see, and what has yet to be seen. ^_^ (I hope at least!)

And sorry if the chapter seems crappy. ;.; I haven't written in a while thanks to an addiction to Minecraft, AND Key of Awesome, a group from YouTube. I especially love their parody of Grenade. =3

"I'd chop off my head for you!"

And everything probably seems quaint and rushed, but I'm trying to get my skills back in writing! Honest! I am NOT trying to get pity from ya'll so that you can say "Aww... It's okay! You'll get your skills back!"

. . (Hinthint) =P

JKing.

Time to stop procrastinating and let ya'll read now! And give me HONEST feedback. ^_^ I appreciate honest reviews that tell me where to improve and what I'm doing wrong. =3 And Inheritance Cycle knowledge is a tad bit rusty, so please excuse my lack of knowledge!

* * *

Chapter 4

Evera was sleeping in her bed, her newest place of residence completely different from when she had been thirteen. At the age of eighteen, she had lived with the method that her family had used since the age of ten, a method that had taught her various skills in the line of work. Her dragon, Gin, was curled up next to her, the occasional drift of smoke, just low enough the smoke detector couldn't notice it, coming with her breath.

The dragon in question had barely grown several feet over the years, but had confided in Evera the way she felt physically. Both puzzled over it, wondering at how such a tiny dragon could possibly feel like she was a thousand times larger than she was at the moment. Her family, more than well aware that Gin was in existence, had welcomed the dragon with some apprehension, unsure of what to do with her.

Slowly, though, the members had come to appreciate her for various skills. Evera was able to prove herself by encouraging the members of the household into various duties, and also proved some use in the more historical pieces of homework. She didn't have all the knowledge, but her egg had traveled within the perimeters of several of the various Civil War wars.

She had also witnessed some history outside of America, proving to be knowledgeable in the ways of various countries, whether they were well-known or not. She was even close to some World War one and two battles. Nowhere near them to the point of injury, but close enough to get quite a bit of knowledge on them.

However, a gentle wind entered the room through a once-closed window, and a human shape fluttered onto the bed with a wing beat. Only the dragon stirred, raising her head only slightly to the disturbance. Evera continued to hug the dragon, her becoming a less heavy sleeper forbidding her to hear the entrance.

The figure could be seen rummaging through the room, a bag held in its hands, gently lifting various objects, examining them, and then putting the object either into the bag, or back in its place. No noise was made in this process, as the figure continued the pain staking raid of the room.

Appearing to finish its job, the figure then laid the bag with Evera and Gin, before his wings flew onto the bed railing. Looking at the odd pair, he tapped the dragons nose gently, clawed fingers slightly scratching the tough scales. In an instant, Gins eyes were opened, and the figure had barely calmed her before she had woken Evera.

In an instant, without the need for a mental connection, she knew immediately what he wanted. Somehow worming her way out of Evera's grip, without waking her up, she flapped towards the windowsill, perching on it, waiting for the figure to grab Evera. She turned her head towards the figure, seeing him prick something delicately into her fingers, before he picked her up gently, and walked to the windowsill with her.

When he nodded his head, Gin took flight into the sky, flying and deeply breathing in the air of the land they were in. The figure followed on wings that looked to be longer than his body, beating fiercely against the wind. Stretching her mind towards the bird-like human, Gin sent her thoughts to him.

_What did you do to her? Give her a drug that keeps her sleeping?_

The mental reply came back, the figure having perfected his talking to her mentally over the years. _Of course._

It was short, but he couldn't handle transmitting his thoughts beyond more than a few words. If he did so, then he'd become unbearably sick. He could throw up a mental wall that rivaled hers, but he had shown obvious incapability in handling _real_ magic.

Gin almost started, seeing him fly down lower, preparing to land in the middle of a field. Landing shortly after him, she saw him lower the girl to the ground, before turning around and, with almost unseen movement, create the oddest phenomenon she had ever seen.

His claws had dragged through the air, but instead of nothing happening, a light, almost clear blue hole had appeared. It appeared to be like a thin rip in a fine, velvety cloth, just wide enough for her to slip into.

Seeing him nod his head, she walked towards it, sniffing the scentless portal as the oddest of energy swirled around inside of it, a few wisps occasionally coming out of it, but disintegrating in the air like mist. Feeling his encouragement, she entered it, careful to ensure that all her limbs were within the odd barrier of sorts.

He had certainly never explained this to her.

However, the moment her eyes were past the barrier, her body felt a sort of release as she entered the portal, the release not activating unless her body was past it. Before she was fully through it, wing-wise, she noticed that she was purely in the air. And beneath her, were trees of a miniscule size. As soon as her wings entered completely through the portal, she began to flap them, the rest of her body soon following her.

Flapping through the sky, she went towards the ground, perching herself in the miniature forest, her breath drawing in the clean, unpolluted air. Upon landing her eyes turned towards the portal once more, barely seeing the figure jumping through it, wings grandly flapping. The sight was far more grand in the daytime than it was in the nighttime, beautiful wings resembling that of a bald eagle, the ears of a white tiger perched proudly on his head.

His tail, while it was like a bald eagles tail feathers, was colored black and white, showing his other heritage proudly. Whiskers twitched on his face, despite the fact that it was covered in feathers. Gin opened her mouth to talk in her native tongue, something she hadn't done in a while.

"_So where are we?"_

Her jaw almost dropped as she realized that he wasn't getting larger fast with every wing beat he took that took him lower. Realization dawned on her that she was far larger than she had thought, and she didn't even notice.

He landed while grinning, noticeably glad she didn't force him to speak in a regular voice. "Your original home. Normally, one cannot survive returning back to their home dimension, but if you were in the womb, or an egg, then there are exceptions."

He rubbed her scales, "I see being in a new world was locking away your ability to grow, something that is typical of those who left their home in a different form. You still grew, obviously, but physically, it was at a pace that was slower than the slowest growing plant life."

His attention turned to the girl, "However, unlike you, the portal finished her growth for her."

Gin turned her attention towards Evera, noticing that, while the girl was still unconscious and held in the feathered grip of the man in front of her, she had noticeably grown several more inches, had lost fat in some areas, and had grown in various other areas.

"_Tuari_," Gin started, speaking once more in her native tongue, "_What was that? You never told me about it."_

He could sense her slight anger, but he chuckled, "You'll find out once I feel both of you are ready. Some things are meant for both Dragon and Rider to find out about simultaneously. You know the basics about us, who we are and what type of danger we pose to this land, and that's all that's required for now. Until then, I hope you will tell your Rider about this.

"And in the mean time, I expect you to tell her at a suitable time, not when she'll already be overwhelmed by this entire world."

Gin nodded her head in understanding, wings flapping powerfully, dwarfing the size of wings that Tuari had. Her body was easily the size of a semi-truck, the tail in equal length, if not slightly shorter, than her body. Her long, trunk-like neck glistened as the sunlight beat down on the silvery scales, making them shine brightly.

Her Rider now seemed like a toddler in comparison to her, despite the fact that she had grown some more, her body now taller than six feet. Gin lifted her head to examine the area, unsure of where she was.

Almost as if he knew what she were thinking, Tuari spoke. "You are near the entrance to the dwarves home, in the Beor Mountains, near the mountain of Farthen Dur. Do not alert anyone here, no matter who they are, outside of your Rider, that I exist. Woe knows what kind of information that could due to them, if Galbatorix knew about us."

With that, he turned and flew into the sky, doing a roll in mid-flight to open another portal, before disappearing into that. Almost instantly, the portal closed, unlike the first, which had closed far more slowly.

Gin sighed, wondering what she should do next. Her Rider was still deeply asleep, and she had no clue when Evera would wake up. Tuari hadn't told her much, but fortunately remembered enough about the Inheritance Cycle, a book Evera had been reading when the pair had first met, to know the basics.

Unsure of what to do, she picked up the bag that Tuari had dumped next to Evera, and dragged her under the shade of a tree, wing draping around Evera to shade from what little sun beat down through the leaves that were causing the shade.

Closing her eyes, Gin drifted back to sleep, albeit an uneasy one.


End file.
